HIGH SCHOOL!
by KendoSakuyamon
Summary: In Okumachi High, Kouji's a typical rebellious student who excells at the arts. Takuya's an accident prone expert on mathmatics. What happens when the two of them meet? Let the fireworks begin. . . (Depending Takouji) (PG for Swearing)
1. Shining Collection

Hey! Kendo here

Yay, I've always wanted to do something like this :). You'll probably guess what the story is about from the title/summery, but hey!

Dedications: This is dedicated to my school exams. If I pass them, I will make Takuya and Koujia couple, if I don't. . .well.. . . .let's just say that there may be a little character death, or angst, or something to break themup,etc.Heh heh. Okies, enough blabbering on and on and on and on and. . .you get the point XD

Notes: Er. .I decided that in this fic, Bad luck is actually going to be a live Japanese band, instead of an anime band, because, at the end of the day, Gravi songs rock: D. the same applies with any other songs I'm going to use.

Disclaimer: Yet again, I am being forced to write one of these stupid disclaimer things. Right: The characters and the show of digimon does not belong to be. The plot/storyline and and any changing character personalitiesDO!. So there!

Chapter One- D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N

" Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion"

Kouji sung this under his breathas he tapped his pencil along with the tune. he hated maths. he hated it from the bottom of his heart. it was bad enough that he had a problem with the teacher, without having to put up with the subject itself. The graphics part he didn't mind, but he was being moved so frequently from class to class that he never got a chance to settle down. If it wasn't Mr Tahaka, it was Mrs Beniji. He couldn't remember just how many times he'd been moved back and forth. When he was moved to mr Tahaka, he was too intelligent for the class, but when in Mrs Beniji's, he became too slow.

He had attitude problems with the both of them.

" Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare "

Luckily, Mr Tahaka couldn't hear the CD walkman playing. He'd normally use his MP3 player, but during what the teachers called " a rowdy session ", he'd gotten it broken.

He looked down at his page once more. scribbles inhabited the once clean white page, now smudged from writing left handed. Why couldn't they design paper for left handed people to use? Why? Was it too much to ask?

" Minamoto"

Kouji's head snapped up. he had been crouched over his work, on the pretence of writing. His little doodles on the corner of the page did NOT look too impressive as the teacher picked up his paper. Kouji sighed, and closed his right eye, a well known trademark of his. He waited for the teacher to hand him the detentuion slip. Strangely however, Mr Tahaka turned his gaze to another group of students.

" Redo it " he said absent mindedly, as he threw Kouji's work in the bin. This action caused Kouji to sigh in irritation. If he was going to throw it away, couldn't he have let Kouji keep his picture. True, Kouji knew the picture sucked, but he could develop on it. . .

Kouji got up, snatched another piece of paper from under the teacher's nose and began to redo the tiresome work, not caring if any of the other students were watching. Why should he care?

The bell went just then, and Kouji slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Kouji"

Kouji turned, his walkman still playing. The teacher beckoned for him. he walked over, avoiding the pushing, shoving mass that was his classmates. His reached the teacher and challenged him with his gaze.

" Kouji, I am going to be moving you back up to top set mathematics, next lesson, you will be in Mrs Beniji's class."

" Right " Kouji said blandly, his gaze emotionless. Mr Tahaka held out his hand.

" And I will take that device of yours thank you "

Kouji shoved his hands into his pocket, pulled out his walkman, and handed it to the teacher. Shining Collection cut off as the teacher pressed stop. Kouji rolled his eyes and turned for the class door.

" I hope I see signs of you improving Minamoto "

" Whatever "

Kouji stepped out of the class, and looked around on the corridor...

Takuya looked round franticly. If he didn't move quickly, he'd be thrown into detention quicker than you could say trigonometry.

He raced down the hall. Luckily, he'd had the sense to throw his notes in his bag. For some reason, which seemed beyond him, hecouldn't seem to get down those stairs fast enough. he ran past various studdents, not recognising any of them. All he knew was that he had science. He cringed at the thought. He'd always imagined it to be as easy as maths was. however, there were various complicated diagrams and name, and he found the work so BORING. I mean, who cared what a cappillka. . . .capplica. . .ahh, whatever it was.Not that he enjoyed maths of course (who did?). He just found that it came naturally to him. It was just a bunch of simple formula's and rules to memorize. He pulled out his dictionary as he raced through the corridors. Already, the students were disappearing and he still hadn't looked up what cap. . .cappills. ..ahh!.

" Capilleries, what the hell is a capillery? " he said to himself as he skidded along the final corridor.

It wasn't his fault he was late. Really.

He pushed his hair stubbornly out of his eyes, giving up,as his hair decided that he must proceed to run round blindly, orchoke on it. He settled on leaving it in his eyes.

He burst into the classroom. Heads turned at the sound.

" Heh, sorry, got caught up "

The teacher walked over. Ms Nahara was not a teacher to mess with.

" Why are you late AGAIN! Everytime I start the lesson, everytime I finally get the class settled, you have to come bursting in here late! "

" I'm really sorry miss. Thsi time, it really wasn't my fault. You see, I was on the corridor and I was attempting to. ."

" I don't want to hear it! "

Takuya winced at the tone, and waited for her to pull out the detention slip.

" Dammit! " Kouji cursed as he rushed quickly through the corridors. Geez, he was never late. . .well. . .he couldn't really say that but. . .

He finally reached the classroom, and slammed his shoulder into it as he twisted the door handle. . . .

" OW! "

Both boys went flying as Kouji collided with Takuya. They landed on the floor a few feet away. Kouji was the first to move. He got to his knees, rubbing his head in pain. Takuya seemed totally out of it, yet when the teachers next door entered, he flinced slightly, giving some sort of recognition towards conciousness.

Kouji turned to stand, when he saw the face of his. . .victim. His eyes narrowed in recognition.

" You. . " he hissed. Takuya opened one eye in curiousity. He frowned.

" Oh great, long hair boy"

_**Flashback**_

_Kouji stepped out of the class, and looked around on the corridor..._

_Seeing groups of people, he proceeded to walk along the corridors coolly. What he didn't expect was to be headbutted by some random idiot._

_" Damn! " Kouji shouted as he put a hand to his head._

_What he didn't know was that his curse had been echoed by an equally irritated person. _

_He stepped back, and met brown eyes. Kouji's eyes narrowed slightly, and he proceeded to pick up his bag._

_" Hey! What's your problem! "_

_Kouji turned._

_" What? "_

_" You just hit me! "_

_" If you wern't so stupid, you'd realize that you were the one who headbutted me "_

_Takuya frowned at Kouji's attitude. What was with this guy, it wasn't like it was his fault. . _

_" Sorry for making a simple human mistake " Takuya said sarcasticlly. _

_" For people of your intelligence, I'm not surprised you'd make that kind of mistake "_

_Takuya glared at Kouji. What was with this punk's attitude? He just made. .well. .a slight attempt at an apology._

_" You know, you've got a bad attitude for someone so girly looking " Takuya spat._

_It was Kouji's turn to glare. he was always taking digs about his hair, but for some reason, when this guy said it, it seemed to make him so angry._

_" Go screw yourself " Kouji answered, before turning away._

_" Hey! where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet! "_

_" It doesn't look like you even started, from the looks of things. ." Kouji said smoothly. _

" What the hell is your problem man! " Takuya said, standing up quickly. They stood in each others face, each one ready to kill. . .

Surprisingly, Kouji threw the first punch. Takuya blocked deftly and retaliated. Takuya's shot struck home, but Kouji immediatly turned Takuya's power against him as the punch threw Takuya off balance, kicking him in his shin. Both boys fell backwards.

The class was cheering as the fight continued.

They went silent as someone walked into the room.

A very important visitor, along with the headmaster.

An inspector

"TAKUYA KANBARA! KOUJI MINAMOTO! DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU "

Both boys began to argue with the headmaster, as he dragged them out of the classroom

Both the boys were steaming. Each one blamed the other.

Kouji, he was pissed because he had band practice, Takuya, because he had soccor. Each one glared at the other, one's gaze firey, the other's sharp. . . .

And yet. . . . .

" YOU TWO! GET BACK TO YOUR LINES! "

* * *

Ahhh, I love High school fics 

Ja ne!


	2. Headstrong

Hey, Kendo here!

My Maths and Science GCSE's are in two days, but hey! Fanfics are more important, ne? Like before, if I don't pass these GCSE's , Takuya and Kouji will not remain/not become a couple.

Note: You know wha I've noticed with F F . N E T ?. They alway bunch my words together. I always check my work before I put it on, but I don't check the previews, and recently, I've noticed my words are always bunched together through NO FAULT OF MY OWN. I'm the one responsible for spelling mistakes : D.

Note 2: Music for the chapter-Trapt-Headstrong

**Reviews**

**MilliKilo**

Thanx :). Finally someone who sees that characters are much more complex than they are set out to be. Noone said that Takua wasn't good at maths, and labelling characters makes people narrow minded :D

**takuya**

Aww Thanx : D, I love urs and Dragi's reviews.

Viximon: Hey!

**Flaring Star-Saber/ Erinyes Star**

I have a reason for not making Takuya good at all academic subjects,which will be revealed soon.And I wouldn't stereotpe a character like that. We don't know whether Takuya was good at math or not.

In using opposites, it makes it ironic, as Kouji is usually the maths expert and Takuya the arts person in stories. I'm not saying Kouji is bad at math or Takuya bad at Art, just that they specialize. (and they both suck at science XD)  
You can express yourself all you like, doesn't mean that I'm going to change the way I write. If you think I write badly, then you can ask my usual reviewers if they agree. By the way, it seems from what I have seen and heard, you seem to give pretty negative reviews. Just in case you do this purposely, I'm just going to tell you now that negative reviews really don't bother me. I don't write for the reviews, I write for myself, and I refuse to beg people for reviews, whether good and bad. So before you comment on my character placement, I'd read some of my better fanfics first, and then decide, ne:)

**SugaSuga4u**  
Thank you :D Your sweet, just as your name implies.

**Sailor Epyon**  
Ahhh really? Great, I can work harder now :)

**anonymous**

Heh, have you ever thought of getting yourself your own user name instead of being a coward and remaining anonymous, because I'm not going to take you seriously at all.  
How bout, when you've become better at writing techniques and character analyzation, then you come back and tell me what I am or am not doing right. Because, I happen to know what I'm doing, and I am proud of it, unlike some coward hiding behind a guest name, so until that day comes, I'd quit reading this fanfic if you don't like it, because I haven't got the time to muck around with rookies who think they know it all.

**Kyo Madden**

Hey, Thanx! I'm kinda glad of the caps, makes it seem like you're REALLY excited about this fic heheh. I think that it was because of you that I decided to send this in today. My maths GCSE revision can wait! Lol XD.

**Question**: People, do you think this fic of mine really sucks? check this review sent to me and decide:

_Have you ever actually thought about writing or reading the actual characters of Takuya and Kouji instead of mangling them into an unrecognizable mess? _

If you screw with them so much the only thing that is recognizable is their names, you are no longer writing fanfic. You are writing original fic with canon names on it. Just write original and be done with it

Agree? Disagree? Tell me so I can either continue or dump this fic. I don't mind being told a fic sucks, but I do mind being told that it's good if it isn't. I'd rather be working on SOM if it came to that :)

* * *

Kouji glared at the table with a vengance. If Kouji had the power of that kid that looked like him on that show Digimon, he would have disintigrated this room by now. He had things to DO!. 

" Quit that "

Kouji's head lifted up sharply, well placed glare already planned. His glare met a twin glare, as the brunette's eyes met his.

" That's annoying " Takuya growled.

Kouji glared for a moment more, then turned back to glaring at the evil arch enemy that was the desk. Takuya thumped his fist down on the desk.

" Will you just quit it! "

" Why should I? " Kouji snarled. Takuya leaned back slightly

" Because if you don't, the next time I thump something, you're going to feel pain! " Kouji's eyes flashed dangerously.

" Just bring it on! ". Takuya smirked. This guy seemed interesting, at that was putting it lightly.

" That a challenge girly-boy? " Takuya reveled in the result that thewell placed insult brought. Takuya knew that he was being too spiteful, but he couldn't help it. This wasn't how he usually was, this guy just seemed to tick him off to the point of no return. Kouji clenched the table edge and Takuya was sure that if he let go, he would be able to see the marks carved into wood where his fingers were. His face however, remained frightenly calm. Takuya shifted uncomfortably, but kept his defiant gaze upon the other boy. Kouji kept staring at the other boy, knowing that Takuya would be the one to turn away first.

However. . .

Kouji became increasinly uncomfortable under the gaze. He maintained eye contact but found it very difficult to concentrate. The only other person who had managed to back down his glare was. .

Speaking of which, he needed to get out of here soon. Practice would start at any moment. Kouji ripped the gaze away, wounding bothof themwith pain. It was as if Kouji had ripped away flesh from bone. One craved for the other, but was broken could not be fixed in the same way, just as their gazes would never effect them in the same way again. This thought frightened Kouji, and not caring for detenton any longer, he walked out of the large class that had suddenly increased in heat to the point where both the boys were flushed.

Kouji walked into the hall, to the sounds of harsh wailing. Three people looked up, seeminly psychic of their band member's entrance. Kouji went through each one through his head, checking each one's details to confirm that they were part of the band.

Name: Kazuki AKA Dusk.

Status:The dark member of the band.

Hair: Unknown, Dyes hair all the time, dark green today

Eyes: Unknown, Kazuki changes eye colour. dark purple today

Clothes:Various.T-shirt and shortstoday

Instrument: Drums

Name: Kouichi AKA Lowe

Status: The " Peace-maker " of the band

Hair: Black (until recently, where he'd decided to "experiment ")

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: Unique. still trying to work out what he's wearing

Instrument: Keyboard/Synthesizer

Name: Shi ( Still don't know his real name)

Status: The Trouble-maker of the band

Hair: Black hair, normal, except for the red quills of fringe that stuck to the teen's head from the heat of practice.

Eyes: Red eyes. Very intimidating

Clothes: Black. No arguments.

Instrument: Bass/ Electric

All this information had come and gone in a moment in Kouji's mind. He nodded to everyone, before makinghis way to hisown intrument. Kouji raised one eyebrow at Kouichi's dark blue hair, before turningfromthe rest of the group, his " Weapon " in reach.

As his hands closed apon the inanimate object, his fingers brushed against the strings, tightened to breaking point, but just clear of it. A soft twanging noise emitted from the object and Kouji paused to listen as the sound echoed through the Hall. He pulled the instrument close like a possessive lover and felt the smoothness as he checked for flaws. Once again, his hand paused on the familier 'bruise', a souvenir from past traumas. Not that the traumas were over

But Kouji felt that it was a little off subject.

Flexing his fingers, he began to check the tuning, taming any fierce notes that were just below perfection. He slid his finger down the strings, satisfied with the pitch increase the lower his thumb slid. He began to thumb an A minor, a simple chord, yet it was his favorite. He began to flick absent mindedly at the chord, over and over again. He switched to an A major, and began to alternate the two. He increased the speed and threw in a d minor, then an E minor. Within minutes, he had begun to play a familier tune to his ears. True, he was just messing around, but it had a familier tone. Added chords had begun to twist themselves into the continious rhythm. Faster and faster he played, letting the sounds wash over him,like a trance. . .engulfing, overpowering.

It stopped. Always at that moment, always. he could never play beyond that moment, something always stopped him. Something deep inside, and he could never fanthom what it was.

" Yo! Kendo! You ready for something better? " Kouji nodded, still unsatisfied at the tuning of the instrument, but ignoring his pickiness for the moment. He placed it down. he wouldn't need it for this song.

Before beginning, one last profile went through Kouji's head.

Name: Kouji AKA Kendo

Status: TheRebellious oneof the band

Hair: Black, long

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: Dark blue, white

Instrument: Vocalist/ Electric

"One, two, three! "

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide. .**

**Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll. .. **

" Wait! "

Kouji turned, silencing his performance. Shi was frowning and Kazuki was seething.

" What is it with you? You know how it goes! " Kazuki shouted. Kouji turned his back.

" Whatever "

" You know how it goes! It's " _Fuck Off, I'll take you on "_ it's just one word! "

" Do it right Minamoto! "

" Mmm. . "

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide. .**

Kouji looked up, and a certain person stood in front of the stage, smirking. Kouji glared coldly. Now that he had the person's attention. .

_Fine. . . ._

**FUCKOFF! I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
FUCK OFF!I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away **

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of Shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

FUCK OFF! I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
FUCK OFF!I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about  
**I know, I know all about **

**I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about **

**your motives inside, and your decision to hide**

**FUCK OFF! I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
FUCK OFF!I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away!**

Takuya watched as the teen sung, satisfied that he had made such an impact with his last comment. He folded his arms and watched, as Kouji watched him over

and over

and over again. . . .

* * *

Well, that was interesting. . . . . o-0 

Note: The song, Headstrong, by Trapt, has two versions. The swearing version, and the normal version. U can guess which one Kouji likes best now XD

Ja ne!


	3. Poison

Hey, Kendo here!

Well, I got my GCSE results. However, so as not to ruin the story, I'm not gonna tell you whether I passed or failed, so that the suspense is kept.   
Okies!

**Notes**

I've noticed that some people seemed to be kicked off Fanfictiondotnet for answering reviews. Well, I'm gonna keep answering the reviews, and if FF don't like it, they can kick me (I'll just post the fics on another user name on standby) Why shouldn't we answer reviews thanking people for taking the time to do something like that? FF seems to forget, although they own FFdotnet, us authors made it what it is today.

Music to chapter 2-Alice Cooper-Poison. **Thankies Takky-chan for the song!** n-n

I thought I'd try something -cough- a little in depth here, so for all of those who have wondered in here and do not like the idea of BoyXBoy. . **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **(If you flamers failed to see that then you're more stupid than I originally thought, which is a scary thought)

**Reviews**

**Hiyami-** Hey! I like your name, could it be a fusion for the Japanese " Hikari " (Light) and the Japanese "Yami (Darkness)? Or maybe it's just a cool sounding name :D. I guess I should've put AU, but the way I see it, why does it have to be AU? If I hadn't have mentioned the fact that they are not from Digimon, this could simply be a follow on. I think people are just a little annoyed to see Takuya good at maths. Don't worry, fic will not be abandoned. I may not be the best writer, but I'm not a quitter. lol, well,you get your update.

**Sailor Epyon-** I know I know. Heh, my own rules of writing. I just don't want to waste time with a fic if it's not up to proper standard, I couldn't care less what people want (XD) but I do expect my work to be to the proper standard (ok so my spelling sucks on the computer) I should really look for a beta reader really. . I am so glad you like it:) It's nice to be able to give someone something they like reading without any sort of catch. That's why I don't ask for reviews n-n. it makes it better when the person reviews of their free will to show their appreciation. I read some fics sometimes where they demand a minimum amount of reviews before updating. . . .but anyway, rambling on a bit there n-n''

**Shadow DarknessDragon- **I'm glad. I'll keep it up:) Whoo darkness. .you are my nemesis! XD

**Jawx Thorn-** Aww thankies n-n. It's cool to know that there are more people interested than disinterested. I'll continue writing no matter what. No flamer will push me down!

**Angel Spirit- **Hey! It's you! You're the cool writer that wrote Eternity and Forevermore! Man you rock! Thank you for contributing to the society of Takouji with your writing! Hey, High school fics are cool. I know, I'll just keep writing till my fingers fall off? how's that? lol. That's the fun of fanfiction though, right? Being able to mould characters into adept characters that can fit into the storyline. It's stimulation for the brain!

**Tanegaroa-** Heh, believe me, I was just as in the dark as you until recently -shakes fist at producers- Lol, no one, just some coward hiding behind an anon name. Well, I really try to keep the characters in character. If I wanted them OOC I would write original pieces XD. Don't worry, no stopping here!

**Lalapanda-**Heh heh, you say that now, you won't be saying that when I'm driving you crazy with cliffies lol. I'm updating, don't worry. Ahh, the irritation of logging in. . T-T

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura- **Whoah, that is a nifty name! Heh, school fics are my favourites (that and the spin the bottle ones). I hope you continue to enjoy this.

**takuya-** heh, sorry Takky-chan, but this fic is going to be continued. Fear not! SOM is next on the list. .then Honour. .then Shaman Horizons. .never ending cycles. . .T-T. I know Gato-chan, it's not my best piece of work but I sometimes rush these things ne? This fic was originally built to keep me alive through school. .but then I finished school XD. Don't worry, Vixi and End are continully working to restore my inspiration. I will work on SOM soon though. . soon. .

**The Naja- **o-0, does that mean that my work was ok then? Hey, Headstrong's not in my musical preference either (JPOP all the way!) but it made sense to use it in that chapter. I think Takuya would have had a heart attack had I used Metallica or something much stronger XD. Well, it was a CD player, Kouji's in a band, I don't think he's going to worry about CD players when he can annoy the teachers just as easily by playing loud music in the hall. Best thing is, he doesn't get punished. Besides, I want to save Kouji's rebellious streak for Takuya, just to show what Kouji's mad of. Ahh, but regardless, my excuse is just an excuse. Maybe he should of rebelled. I know I would've. Don't worry though, plenty of time for that

**Millikilo-** Whoah, loved the statment of fanfiction liberty! n-n Hear that canon lovers! hear that? lol Staring at the table is very veeery annoying. It annoys you? XD I think that a lot of Takuya's and Kouji's relationship will be based around irritation and infatuation combined. . . Likies the tension? -Grins back- Tension is very effective ne? Thank you for your supportive words n-n

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT- **o-0. .You can have Tala as long as I get Rei XD. Lol, I thinkies Takuya gets the warning from that song. Updating. . updating. . there we go:D

**Dedication **

This is dedicated to takuya, for supplying me with the song. You should listen to it, seriously! You'd understand the mood of this chapter.

* * *

**HIGH SCHOOL!**

**  
**

P o i s o n

**Your cruel deep eyes**

**Your blood, like ice**

Kouji stepped back, as if stung. There it was again. That compelling look. He didn't want to look, but he had. Now, once again, he would be forced to damage himself internally just to be able to walk away. Fortunatly, Kouichi chose that exact moment to walk over to his area of the stage, allowing both teens to avert their eyes without serious emotional damage. Kouji, not wasting this, turned away and began the process of packing away his intrument. Shi, upon seeing this, walked over to investigate. Kouji made it so that when Shi came to stand next to him, he would be in the exact place that Kouichi was, allowing him to talk freely without the betrayal of his eyes.

" Kendo, we've done one song " Shi said this calmly, but his eyes could not hide his irritation. Kouji nodded, his small bangs interfering with his vision momentarily. He swatted them away. They'd grown too long over the summer and were now a hindrance.

" I know "

Both Kouji and Shi were people of few words, allowing their eyes to converse in place of their words. Shi's made it all too clear.

_" One more time... . just once more. . . . ."_

If there were such eyes that looked as if they would bleed from the very depths of Hell, polluting the Earth with evil intentions and intoxicating suffocation, the owner of them would be Shi.

**One look, could kill**

**My pain, your thrill... **

Shi's eyes narrowed before he walked away quickly. Kouji's reflexes kicked in before his vision could, and he turned away, making sure that at all costs, his gaze would NOT meet with the other's. He stormed past the rest of the band members, trying desperatly to ignore the "intruder " Unfortunatly, he heard footsteps behind him. He knew it wasn't Kouichi. Although they were brothers, they had their own lives to get on with. Kazuki didn't care either way enough to follow Kouji, and Shi couldn't give a damn. That left only one more person. He quickened his pace slightly. If he could get past the locker area, he'd have a better chance of fighting than in that cramped hallway area.

As if sensing his thoughts, the footsteps quickened, warning their owner that the person they pursued was going to slip out of his grasp. Kouji however, did not appreciate being the victim in this. The sooner he got outside, the sooner he could kick this guy's ass. However, no sooner had he thought this was he clenched and slammed against the lockers. Kouji's head hit the lockers and he saw flashes of white. Fortunatly for him there was no real damage to him done. Unfortunatly there was no one there to aid him if damage was done. Kouji liked that idea. He didn't like the idea of someone coming to his aid. This look made him smirk ever so slightly, so that to the untamed eye, there was no change in expression that proved that Kouji had gone from rage to amused anger. The other figure stood before him, his identity clear as Kouji knew it would be. Kouji tried to get back up from the lockers but Takuya, surprising quick, slammed him against the lockers once more, this time pinning his arms to side. Kouji craned his neck slightly in order to check the number of the locker. Anything to avoid those eyes.. .  
" This isn't my locker, you've got the wrong one " Kouji said smugly. Takuya's answer was sincerly felt on Kouji's arms as the grip tightened. Kouji chanced a glance at Takuya and found to his surprise that the brunette looked seriously pissed off, to put things lightly.

" What the hell are you doing to me?. . " Takuya hissed. Kouji glared at the averted teen's eyes.

" I should be asking you that question! " Kouji answered coldly.

" Shut up! " Takuya shouted. Kouji, upon finishing his sentance, remained silent, but only for a lack of words, not lack of courage.

" God it's like you. .I don't even know you and you. .argh! " Takuya looked round in frustration, refusing to look at Kouji. He knew it was stupid to hide like this, but he couldn't look at him, his eyes, they. .dammit!

" When you decide to speak sense, let me know, because I do have other things to do than be beaten up by a locker " Kouji's cutting reply brought Takuya back to his senses. Before he could stop himself, he'd looked at the dark haired teen currently sandwiched between the lockers and his body.

_Oh God Why! Why the hell did I look? WHY!_

_DAMMIT! HE LOOKED! Why the hell did he look while I was looking?_

Takuya seethed in anger at his weakness. Kouji felt violated against his body's action of defiance. Both were burning with a furious anger.

It happened.

Kouji pulled Takuya forwards, Takuya leaned inwards.

Lips met. .

**I wanna love you but I better not touch **

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much **

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison, running through my veins**

**You're poison**

**I don't wanna break these chains **

Moments were not wasted as tongues met. They clashed, each one fighting for dominace. This was no gentle play. Searing, burning emotions were enveloped into the muscles that they were currently exercising the most. Kouji was at a disadvantage, currently pinned against the lockers, with no room for mobile attempts, leaving him almost at the mercy of the stronger teen. Takuya's increasing grip on his arms and invasion of his space made it difficult to retaliate. Kouji however, was stubborn, and fought back with his tongue. Takuya seemed to find this attempt annoying, so retreated into the safety of his own mouth. Kouji grew cocky and attacked, falling into the trap set as Takuya bit down on his tonque. Lightly, but still enough to draw blood. This shocked Kouji into submission, and Takuya continued the invasion of Kouji's mouth. Kouji found this annoying, but had to comply, stabbing at the warm muscle in attempted defense. Takuya's tongue gently rubbed against the wound on Kouji's tongue, causing complete and utter submission.. . . .

All this and more, happened in just a few moments.. . .

**Your mouth, so hot**

**Your web, I'm caught**

**Your skin, so wet**

**Black lace, on sweat... **

Suddenly with realization in their mind, both teens pulled away quickly, shocked at what had just happened. Both glared at the other, as if blaming each other for what (they would call the "Incident") had just occured.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)**

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

**Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)**

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison, running through my veins**

**You're poison**

**I don't wanna break these chains**

**Poison... **

_" Oh God. . . ." _ This thought, ironically enough, was thought by both teens at what they had just done. Takuya was in utter denial. He did not mean for it to go this far, all he expected were a few punches, a fight. Then he would have felt satisfied.

Kouji was in complete and utter confusion. What the hell did he just do?. He glared at the other, complete and utter anger overruling all other emotions. He growled as he threatened to kill with looks just alone.

" Bastard " he said lowly, his eyes narrowing to slits.

However, if he was expecting a retreat from Takuya, he was slowly mistaken as he saw the murderous look which mirrored his own, in the other teen's eyes. Takuya backed away like a wounded animal, allowing Kouji room to maneuver. Kouji agknowledged this and formed his agknowledgement into words.

**One look, could kill**

**My pain, your thrill... **

" Stay the hell away from me! " Kouji then turned before slamming the school doors open and storming out, leaving a very pissed off brunette. . . . .

**I wanna love you but I better not touch **

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much **

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**You'e poison, running through my veins**

**You're poison**

**I don't wanna break these chains**

**Poison **

Kouji ran down the road, all thoughts teaming up against him. To the outside world, he was an enraged student. To himself, he was an enraged student who was going to rip Takuya's head off if he ever came near him again.

To his inner self, the part of himself that didn't even reveal itself to him, he was scared. Scared that he had fallen into submission so quickly. Scared that he'd learned the anatomy of the human mouth in just moments. Scared he'd actually made contact. But most of all, scared that he didn't know himself anymore, to lose control like that so easily.

All these unknown feelings were making him feel queasy, and for a moment he struggled to breath, yet on the outside, he was seen as a normal, annoyed, " Typical " teen running down the road, knocking people as he ran past.

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God. . ._

Kouji felt sick as he tasted the metallic sensation on his tongue, still coming from the cut that. . .

_he did. . . ._

It was supposed to be a fight, how could things get out of control so quickly?

Although Kouji had blamed Takuya for the " incident ", he couldn't help but remember. . .

_I pulled him towards me. .I. .I don't know why. . I . .GOD!_

Part of Kouji was afriad that Takuya would come after him. Part of him was afraid that he wouldn't.

Luckily, while all this thought was occuring, Kouji's actual "outside " thoughts had brought him to his house. He searched his pocket for a key and fumbled with it as he tried to fit it into the lock.

_God. .GET A GRIP!_

Kouji finally suceeded in opening the door and shut it behind him quickly, expecting Takuya to jump out from the bushes and pull him back. He ran up the stairs, forgetting to remove his shoes, slammed his bedroom door behind him and flung himself on his bed. Now at home, he felt slightly calmer, although still shaken up. He then proceeded to remove his shoes, and as an after thought, his jacket.

And there he lay, looking calm and collected on the outside, almost begging himself to stop thinking on the inside. . . .

**I wanna love you but I better not touch **

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much **

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

**Yeah...**

**Well I don't wanna break these chains**

**Poison**

**Runnin deep inside my veins**

**Burnin deep inside my brain**

**Poison**

**and I don't wanna break these chains**

**

* * *

**

00 Seriously getting intimate. . . . .


End file.
